Claude Faustus one shot
by sebby123
Summary: Claude Faustus OOC X OC


_Humans, a disgusting creature on this planet._

That's what he used to think till he met Elina.

Claude cold and emotionless eyes felled on that beautiful violet hair colored maid, plucking flowers from the garden. He watched each and every movement of her. But then he cursed himself under his breath for watching her like this. Turning on his heels he walked inside the mansion, bringing the image of her again in his mind.

…..

Elina was washing some plates in the kitchen but her mind was lost in her own old thoughts. It's been 2 year she had been living here. She was quiet and shy type of girl. Her master Alois, never failed to insult her each day. She had witnessed her master cruelty over these years. But she is used to it now. All this things sometimes made her to run from this place. But because of that one person, she is still working here.

Claude.

The man with no emotion. The one who never showed neither happiness nor sadness towards her. That demon. She knew that he and the other servants are demon and that's the other reason she couldn't run from this place. But still she's still attracted to him. She didn't care whether he's a demon or human. All she wanted was him. He's just too perfect for her. But whenever he talks to her, she felt uncomfortable, the way he looks at her, makes her uneasy. Sometimes she even feels that he's looking at her with disgust, which saddens her more.

Sighing she washed the dishes.

''Elina…'' That sudden voice made her jump a little. It was Claude. Her deep blue eyes met with his cold yellow dazzling eyes.

''y-yes?'' She smiled nervously. He sigh which confused her. ''First change your uniform, we have some guests here and I need your help too in serving them'' He looked at her sleeves which was wet and was having some dirt on it. She again noticed the disgust look on his face for her. But ignoring, she smiled at him. '' uh-of…'' Before she could say anything he walked out of the kitchen leaving her there alone, little heartbroken. Well it was not the first time for her. Sighing, she lowered her head sadly. ''let's change the cloth…'' She murmured.

…

Elina walked towards her wardrobe. Opening, she grabs another uniform and throws it on the bed. She blankly stared at it before sitting on the bed. ''Why can't I admit this! He doesn't like me at all! I want to give up on him….but'' Shaking her head she gets up from the bed and unchained her uniform which fall on the ground easily. She grabbed the uniform from the bed. But again she started thinking about him. ''why..?''

''Elina, I want you to help-''

Elina turn swiftly on hearing Claude voice. Claude looked at her naked body with his same cold eyes of his. She covered herself with her uniform while embarrassingly looking at him. He clears his throat before saying ''my apologies, I'm waiting outside of your room, change quickly'' With that he closed the door behind him. Elina blushed hardly at the thought that he just looked her fully naked. But then she shook her head and looked down. ''it was only Claude, no need to feel embarrass at all as he don't feel anything, anything about me''

Claude waited outside her room. He moved his hand on her face, replaying that naked image of her. This time he's not able to control himself. A feeling of lust flowed into his vein. He might have strong desire for this women but he always manage to control his feeling. But this time, he wasn't able control himself. With that he pushed his specks backward with an evil smile plastered on his face. He wouldn't stop himself this time.

…

Night had already fallen. The dinner was over and everyone was at their room.

But in the dark hallway there was Claude with Elina following him. She stared at his back confusingly before saying '' Claude, what you wanted to say?''. But he ignored her and continued to walk. '_What's going on''_ She thought. Sighing she continue to follow him till she bumps on his back. ''ah, ah…sorry, I-I'' She waves her hand in front of him swiftly.

He turned towards her and looked at her straightly which frightens her more. ''…I'm sorry'' She took some steps back in fear. But out of her surprise he grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him. Her free hand landed on his chest making only a little gap in between them. She looked at him in disbelief. ''humans are always been a disgust creature for me, they are useless…but you''

He pushed her towards the wall and pressed his lips on hers. It was little harsh yet sincere. He parted his lips and continue his words''…you women, always been so alluring to me'' Her eyes widen at hearing that. She flushed. She never thought he think about her like that. She is attractive to this demon? This is the first time he had said something about her like this and also kissed her like that.

''…but, but I thought you never liked me''

This time he actually smiled and moved his fingers on her pale face. '' yes, I never liked you, because I always loved you, wanted you…'' He said in a leering tone. Those words made her heart pumping fast. This was something she never imagined. She looked down smiling with some tears forming on her eyes.

But then suddenly he carried her in a bridal style. ''uh?'' She looked at him shocked. He looked at her with a coy expression.

''for a long time you have been toying with my mind my dear Elina'' She blushed hardly. That explains all, what he wanted.

He walked into his room and put her down her on his bed. She blushed brightly as he removed his tail coat and crawl on top of her, without wasting any time. ''I've been waiting for this moment a long time'' He said in a seductive tone. She looked at him blushing as he unbuttons his shirt. His lips then landed on her wet lips hungrily. It was full of lust, lust and lust.

…..

''A-ah C-claude!''_. _

He thrusted into her more and kept kissing her chest and neck, sending shivers down her spine. He then grabs her right breast, kissing it while playing and teasing the other.

Her arms and legs were wrapped around him. His arms were now on either side on her. She was so soft and good. He couldn't help herself but to get more into her. He wanted her more than anything else.

Her screams and moans kept him going. Elina, besides bearing this pain, she was enjoying this moment.

His head landed on her chest while her hands entangled his hair. It was then she realized how much she wanted him, how much she wanted to be with him.

Unlike Claude Elina was panting hardly.

He put covers on them and brought her close to him. She put her head on his chest while he hugged her tightly.

''I hope I didn't hurt u that much…''

Elina smiled and shook her head, closing her eyes.

'' I want to be with you like this forever'' Claude put her arms around her protectively.

''…..i'll always be with you my dear Elina''

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Forgive me for my bad English\ grammar. This is the first time I'm writing a lemon and also I skipped some parts. So don't throw tomatoes on me if you don't like it, XD. To be honest I'm really bad at writing this but hey ! I tried -\\\- and that makes me a pervert. **


End file.
